


My Hero

by wingedwitch



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-21
Updated: 2009-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 8's <i>Bride</i> with an extra guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

The wedding was a disaster.

It was supposed to be the happiest day of Chloe's life. It wasn't the groom Lana had expected her to take. She assumed ultimately her best friend would end up with Clark. Jimmy Olsen was certainly no Clark Kent, but from what little she knew of him, he was a nice guy. They shared a love of journalism and seemed to have a better relationship than she'd ever managed to have. She could see them making it.

Then everything went wrong. Something attacked. None of them knew what it was, but Lana was convinced it wasn't human, not the way Oliver said it threw Clark across the barn. Chloe was gone now, and her new husband a bloody heap.

She could have been hurt, too. She could have been hurt trying to save Chloe, but he wouldn't let her. She thought for sure he would have gone for Chloe himself, but instead he pulled her away and rushed her to safety.

As the medics rushed to Jimmy's aid, she looked up into the dark eyes of Pete Ross and whispered the only words she could think of.

"My hero."


End file.
